Allen's Affection
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Allen just gets a little jealous sometimes. Monologue.


**Allen's Affection**

* * *

><p>My girlfriend is terrible. She never gives me any attention. Whenever I see her around town, she's always busy pleasing other people. I can't remember the last time we kissed, even. Oh, she's just terrible.<p>

I should do something about it. I am Allen, after all. I've been meaning to, for the past couple of months now.

But I know she doesn't forget about me. Sometimes I wake up to find a gift standing outside of my house. She shows affection in the weirdest of ways. It still doesn't feel like we're in a relationship, though.

I go to pester Neil today to seek for advice.

Why are you looking at me like that...? Huh. He's probably surprised that the great Allen is asking him about relationship matters - after all, how could any woman resist me? My girlfriend's the only exception.

So she has a soft spot for animals, you say? Oh, no wonder she visits you so much then. It was all for the animals - hey, no slapping is allowed on Allen.

So today I go to Rod's to get a pet. A cat. Because cats are elegant, beautiful creatures. This will surely capture my girlfriend's attention.

Though, the cat isn't much. It's very quiet. Which is weird, because I thought Rod said that the Siamese were supposed to be a talkative species.

No matter. The less noise that creature makes, the better, I suppose. I stop by Rod's again, today.

Oh, wait, what...? An animal here got stolen last night? That's terrible. They left traces of blood too? Seriously? The thief could have injured - or even killed - the animal before taking it away! I feel sorry for you, Rod. Don't be so down. Cheer up.

As I go back home, I think of possibilities of who could have done it. Who could have the nerve and guts to kill and steal an animal right from the pet shop? They would have to be a wretched person. A terrible, terrible person.

I go back home to be greeted with the cat I got from yesterday. Of course, it doesn't open it's mouth to meow. I figure it's practically a mute. Kitty just glances at me as I come through the front door. Cat's eyes are so beautiful. This Siamese's eyes were so pretty, staring at me as if it wanted to pierce my soul.

As if it were dead.

* * *

><p>The cat thing - I don't think it's working. I told my girlfriend I just got a pet, and when she entered my house and saw Kitty, she immediately told me she had an errand to run, and left.<p>

Weird. Does she dislike Siamese cats or something?

I think my girlfriend and Neil have been getting much closer lately. That can't be a good thing. I know for a fact Neil hates my guts as well - having him steal my betrothed away would only make his gloating even bigger.

What is it that Neil has that I don't? I don't understand.

I'm having small talk with Rod. He says that Rio really likes Neil's way of dressing, apparently. Is it that jacket thing that makes him look like a wannabe rock star?

Determined, I approach Yuri and request for her to make me an apparel similar to Neil's jacket thing. Surprisingly, she refuses. She said that Neil's type of clothing - Goth, she states - was not something she had the ability to make.

I narrow my eyes. Really now? I don't believe her. But sweet, quiet Yuri had no reason to lie. Yuri's hands can make anything. Her hands are amazing. Her hands...

Oh, her hands.

The next few days, I visit Yuri again to see if I could somehow plead her to tailor for me. I do love my girlfriend that much. If it was my fashion sense that she does not like, I would change it. And now, I need Yuri to do that.

How very unfortunate! Eight out of ten of Yuri's fingers got injured a few days ago. However, if you look at her fingers closely, her bandages were wrapped in a zig zag manner. Almost as if someone had cut them... With a pair of sewing scissors.

Yuri wouldn't do that to herself, now, would she? When I asked her how she got her fingers cut, she stared at me like I was the devil standing. Then, she cried.

Perhaps I should have been more gentle. All I wanted is for her to tailor for me a jacket.

Strange. Were my scissors always this red in colour?

* * *

><p>I try to approach her today. You know, my girlfriend. I tell her that her hair is beautiful, but I could make it's beauty top it up a notch. However, she declines my invitation, instead saying she had an appointment with Neil.<p>

'Appointment'...? Isn't that a code word for '_date_'?

Why are you with him? Are you cheating on me? I'm getting angry. No, I'm furious.

Neil. Neil. Neil. That stupid blonde. Why is it him? Why not me? Why do you never give any attention to me? Even though you're mine, you -

Neil is terrible. So terrible. The nerve of him, to steal someone who's taken! I should go have a word with him. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. He and I will talk, over a nice cup of strongly brewed coffee. I'll give that bastard a warning, and them he'll back off.

And then my girlfriend will come back to me, running to my arms, when Neil is gone.

When Neil is gone...

Neil doesn't say much during our talk. He does agree to stay away from my girlfriend, though, so that's a relief. I think the bond between Neil and I has also gotten stronger. He doesn't glare at me so much, like last time. He stayed over for the day, too, would you believe that! No doubt he's gotten nicer.

Today, my girlfriend is really sad. No, in fact, the whole town is sad. Everyone is depressed. Except for me. What's going on?

Today, everyone is wearing black. And for the first time in a long while, Neil is glaring at me.

* * *

><p>No progress between my girlfriend and I. I'm starting to get terribly impatient. She's testing me, isn't she? Ain't all the women like this? They enjoy pressing, and pressing, until there's nothing more to press. Why? Isn't the situation with Neil already settled? Or does she dislike me that much?<p>

Now she's hanging out more with Rod. What a bitch. So when I chase one away, you'll just chase after another? Darling, when will you ever learn?

Why won't you ever look at me? My love for you can't match with anything in the entire world. I would do anything you ask of me, you just have to ask. Anything! But you're not asking. You're going behind my back, laughing with other guys, is that it? And with Rod, no less! My childhood friend! Rod, you should be ashamed as well. I thought we were always there for each other, and you... _You_!

Rod, you're terrible, Rod. Just terrible.

Rod, I should give you a warning as well. So that you can be just like Neil.

Aw, don't be like that. Why are you suddenly so quiet? I don't bite, I'm just telling you that I love my girlfriend. You know, man, you know! You're a nice guy. I'm sure you understand me.

Today, the same thing happened as before. Everybody's really sad. Everyone's gathered and wearing all black. Hey, guys. Don't be like that. Being sad isn't good for you, you know. You should be more like Allen. Be happy!

Huh...? Why are you all looking at me like that?

If this is just a town prank on me, I'm not getting it.

Seriously, stop it!

Yuri, will you tell me what's happening? Oof! Why did you just kick me out of your house?

I don't understand. Nobody is looking at me the right way. In fact, I think they're all talking about me behind my back.

Angry. People are angry. At me?

Oh, Rod? Why are you in my house now? What's the sudden arrival?

What's that? You want to stay over too?

Great! You and Neil can accompany each other!

* * *

><p>Right now, my girlfriend has totally gone out. We're not even friends anymore, I think. She's cut off all connections with me. Whenever I try to talk to her, she says she has an errand to run. The gifts that always appear on my doorstep have stopped coming too.<p>

Oh, she's really done it now.

... Is what I would say, but some of the townspeople seem off. My girlfriend included. The whole of Echo Town, actually. It's been putting me on edge. Everyone stares at me with such cold eyes. Like I'm a bad person. Like... Like I'm some criminal.

I just got home today. Ew, the house stinks. Rod, Neil, you guys are still here? Don't you guys have shops to run? Is it really okay to keep crashing at my house? It's fine by me and all, but... Take a shower once in a while, okay?

Kitty, you should eat your food. Your bowl's been lying there untouched for weeks.

Hmm. I thoughtfully stared at my kitchen knife. Yes, that would do. I thought about my relationship with the town as I cut onions on the chopping board. When did people start looking at me that way? When did people start whispering about Allen Fray behind his back? I think it was... After Neil's funeral?

...

What?

* * *

><p>When I was eating, I suddenly got it. I had the brightest idea. I wonder why it didn't strike me earlier. I would just have to approach my girlfriend myself! Yes, that's it. She must have been too shy, that poor girl. I am a man of high standing, after all. Why didn't this dawn upon me earlier?<p>

I dash out of my home. Neil, Rod, you take care of the house for me, okay?

I knock on her door. I'm nervous. Of course I am! She's gone cold towards me, after all. I need to regain her warmth back.

When she opens the door, her eyes widen. But not in shock. In fear. In absolute terror. Is she scared of seeing me, because she doesn't know what to say?

She's about to close her door. No, wait! I can't let her run away now. Darling, please, I have something to talk to you about.. Please open the door. My whole world depends on this!

Thank you. Why don't you open the door a bit wider? Ah, that a bit too wide for you? Alright, I understand. No matter. We can talk just like this.

You know, we've been getting really distant, lately, don't you think? What with you and Neil... And then you with Rod... And you've even stopped giving me gifts! Is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know. I _am_ your boyfriend.

Don't stare at me like that. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

You're making me angry.

_"We've never even met."_

...

...

...

... You're the lowest of the low, dear. You're the worst. You're terrible. Just terrible!

* * *

><p>Hey, Neil, Rod! I've brought my girlfriend over. We had some issues, but we just sorted them out! Isn't that great!<p>

I don't even care that you guys stink like hell now. I'm just so happy my girlfriend and I are back together!

Darling, dear, come here please. Let me do your hair. I'm sure a whole day of farming has done your hair injustice.

Hmm. Was your hair always this red? Strange. I always remembered it to be an eye catching colour of blonde.

No matter - whoah! What are you doing here, Dunhill? Came to pay me a visit? How flattering of you.

Who are those men behind you? Hey, hey, what are they doing?! Don't touch me! Neil, Rod, do something! Where are you taking me?!

My girlfriend! My... _My_-!

What's her name again...?

* * *

><p>I shouldn't be here. What the fuck? This is a place for criminals. For evil people. Not for people like... Like me!<p>

They accuse me for murder, they say. No, Dunhill states that it was three cases. Three! Are they seriously saying that I, a hairstylist, am responsible for three cases of murder?!

I've been wrongly accused. Yes, that's right. I'm innocent. I know I am! Allen Fray is not the cause for something as ridiculous as this. I don't remember ever stabbing someone with a knife. My girlfriend, she...

Oh, what must she be thinking right now? She has to be on my side. She always has. I know she'll stand up to me in this nonsensical court. I know she will! She's too much of a saint to let me be accused of something I didn't even do.

This is stupid! Right now I'm in a jail cell. A _jail cell_! The man in front of me must be a guard. He's holding some sort of paper.

Maybe I'll talk to him. Surely, I must persuade to someone that I'm innocent. Hey, mister, you should let me go. You guys got the wrong guy. You -

...

I read the words of the paper he was holding.

_"Suspect: Allen Fray_

_Victims:_

_NeilWatson _

_Rod Payne_

_and"_

_..._

I didn't dare finish reading.

* * *

><p>I got rid of the guard. I didn't know I was that strong, really. It surprises me myself.<p>

I think I managed to sneak out of the jail. That place is so lightly guarded, even Rod could do it with his eyes closed. Speaking of Rod, I gotta go find him. And Neil. And... Her.

What lies. Of course they're not dead! The police are such terrible liars. I was just with them in my house yesterday. I'm never wrong. Hah! If they're dead, I'll kill myself.

_Really, I will!_

Nobody is in Echo Town anymore. It's become a ghost town again.

I went back to my house. Of course, they're not there. Why would they be? They probably left after everyone else did. Neil, Rod, and my girlfriend...

Guys, where are you?

I need you, guys. Where did you go?

I'm looking for you, but I can't find you. I have an idea for myself. It'll be just like hide and seek. I know it's childish, but I can't think of anything else to call this game.

Come out, guys. I'm getting really scared now. Please.

Neil, Rod? Did they take you? Are you going to come back?

My girlfriend... Did they take her, too? ... Oi, talk.

Dear... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry for being a possessive freak. I should have been more of a man and told you of my insecurities. I'm terrible.

I loved you. I loved you so much. But you, you never saw that. That way, it's fair. You're terrible, too.

I'll find you, I promise. I'll go looking for you. Even if... I have to murder again.

And when I find you, they'll pay.

I'll make them cry like how I'm crying right now.

They'll hate me.

But you'll love me, won't you?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

Hey, guys?

I found you.

But you're so cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**It's my first time writing about a character that's gone insane. I'm not sure how I did it. I hope I did okay. I'm not sure if this will get any views, but I sure hope it does.**

**To clear some things up - _Rio and Allen never met_. Allen had just been staring at her from afar, and playing with the thoughts that she's his girlfriend. That's really why he never mentions Rio's name throughout the entire story. Because he didn't know it. And the rest of the story with Kitty, Yuri, Rod and Neil - that was just Allen's mentality playing with him too.**

**Well that was a certainly a yandere cliché of a fanfic. I put the Humour tag there on purpose, to fool the reader before delving into the story. I know it's supposed to be horror, chillout.**

**Leave feedback in a review yo. I'm not getting much of those these days. 'ppreciate it.**

**Strikey**


End file.
